AS TIME CHOOSES
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Ciel is not finding it easy coping with his family’s death, and questions time. After an encounter with a demon in his mansion, he starts to realize he is becoming too dependent on Sebastian, and soon starts to feel like he is incapable of doing things on
1. Chapter 1: Chess Play

The slender boy sat in his luxurious room, deep in thought. The sounds of chess pieces hitting the board echoed in the room.

He looked around his environment, sighing deeply.

"If only time could wait, even just for a minute…then maybe my parents would still be alive till present, holding the name of the Phantomhive House. If time could wait, then the oppressed would slowly climb up to the oppressors, trampling on them, plaguing their lives as a means of revenge," Ciel stared concentrated on the chessboard, his chin rested on his palm as he dangled the chess piece.

"But…that isn't the case is it? If you are unable to stand, you will fall and begin to crawl under the soles of those who can. Begging for recognition, staring with envy." He grimaced, stretching the King chess piece towards the pawn, knocking it down.

He rested back on his chair, as a knock echoed.

"Come in…" Ciel said, adjusting his seat until he felt no discomfort. "What is it Sebastian?" he asked, arrogance seeming to overpower the beauty of his blue eye.

"A letter for you, Young Master" Sebastian said, handing the letter to the slender hand that stretched for it.

"Hm? More of these?! Why are my products being targeted?!" Ciel muttered almost in confusion, making his butler smirk.

"I guess we should investigate more on this matter then, Young Master." The tall figure said, his eyes slowly tightening.

"Yeah…Can you get enough information in about three hours? I need to find out what is making our sweets to cause health problems for people…I doubt it's the factory." Ciel sighed, pulling his hand off his chin, and clasping them as if about to pass some sort of judgment.

His blue eyes connected with Sebastian's for a second, and he quickly turned away.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian bowed, closing his eyes and disappearing in an instant from the room.

"That Sebastian, the attitude in his voice, his eyes, always seems to be…mocking me." Ciel twitched, frowning as he stood up from his seat. He felt an unfamiliar air waver past him.

"Who is it?!" he gasped, looking around the almost empty room.

"So…you are the Earl of Phantomhive?" a tall figure said behind Ciel, making him shiver. He turned around and was shocked to see the image standing before him. Red, burning eyes. Just like…a demon's.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." the young man smiled as strong wind blew in throughtout the room, letting his hair flow around him.


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson

The wind around them slowly ceased and the demon's hair now rested on his back. Ciel clenched his hands in suspense, expecting the demon to attack any second. The tall man walked closer to Ciel, making him breathe faster.

He stopped, holding Ciel's chin up and heaving a sigh.

"You seem terrified …Phantomhive. However, my intention for today is not to harm you, I actually came here to have a word with you. I'm Edward Cleaver." he said smoothly, tracing his finger around Ciel's soft lips, making the still shocked boy blush lightly.

Ciel pulled back, trying to compose himself.

"What do you want?" he asked Edward, holding his right hand over his eye patch. The demon ignored him, walking towards the table and taking a seat, irritating Ciel further.

"Am sure even demons do have manners, Mr. Cleaver." he grimaced, sitting opposite Edward and facing him.

"Hm…I see you're Sebastian's victim. Its no wonder he chose you, you do seem to have a strong soul…Very impressive indeed for a twelve year old." he addressed Ciel.

The young boy kept quiet, replying the demon's comment with a cold stare.

"Strong yet fragile. There is a limit to your strength. After all, you are but a child… a human for that matter. However, I wonder…With Sebastian gone, what will happen to your strength? Ciel Phantomhive?" he smirked, tilting his head up, clearly showing his intimidating eyes Ciel tried hard to avoid meeting.

"I don't need Sebastian as much as you happen to think, Mr Cleaver. I, Earl of Phantomhive assure you that I am capable of taking care of myself and everything to do with the Phantomhive name, with or without the help of your fellow demon." Ciel stated, trying to avoid the anger in him affect his tone.

"Hm?, I wonder about that. Hasn't your factory been having some recent problems? Even with your magnificent demon around. Without Sebastian Michaelis…You're broken…shattered. Surely something I'll be looking forward to." Edward grinned,  
standing up gracefully.

Ciel sat speechless, shocked by the demon's words.

"How did he know about my factory?!" he thought to himself. "Well, I shall be taking my leave now, for my master is one pain in the butt. Nevertheless, take note of one  
thing; Sebastian is a proud demon, and does not enjoy looking upon weaklings. As  
a demon, I'll ask you not to rely too much on that contract." Edward smiled, gazing  
straight into Ciel's eye.

He turned around fading into nothingness.

"Wh-What was that?!" he muttered to himself, standing up from his chair and looking out the window. The sky had changed quickly. His blue eye stared deeper, as if the full moon which had appeared an hour ago was drawing him in…hypnotizing him.

Then he noticed what had attracted him. The skies were smeared crimson. Ciel stood in shock as he felt his right eye react, and watched the sky slowly become normal. He breathed heavily, gripping the curtains for support.

Ciel dragged his feet against the marble floor. The pain was slowly sending him towards a portal of blackness.

"Se-Sebas-tian…" Ciel huffed, opening the door with the last of his consciousness, falling to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3:Timely Bet

Stephanie: Sorry for the time between the update XD! I changed the format of my writing for this one, since it was harder to read for the last chapters. Please review and tell me what you think about it. ^ ^

Sebastian X Ciel. Belongs to Yana Toboso.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"_How long have I been trapped in this darkness? My body feels numb. I feel…helpless. If only Sebast- No! I do not need him to pull me out of this. I have to make it myself…_" "Young Master…" called a voice in the young boy's head.

"_Sebastian?_".

Ciel moved his fingers slowly, and then opened his eyes.

"Sebastian! The Sky!... it was crimson" he woke up startled, almost yelling. His butler looked puzzled for less than a second, and soon his flat expression warped into a smile.

"A nightmare...? Young Master" he whispered soothingly, and Ciel realized he was holding onto Sebastian's coat. He let go almost unnoticeably. "Yeah…I guess. I have stressed myself quite a lot this week. How was the investigation?" Ciel asked, holding his palm over his right eye.

"I found out the name of the man behind the crime. Alden Smith. He is also the owner of a very renowned sweet company, Hall Smith's Sweets." Sebastian stated with ease.

"I see…" the young boy muttered almost to himself, falling back onto the soft blankets. He tried to seem like he was not worried, and he knew it pleased his butler to see him this way.

"I'll be investigating further tomorrow, Young Master"

"There will be no need for that" he sighed, warping a nearly twisted smile.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked, with a curious look in his face. "I'm thinking of trying something new. I wouldn't need your services tomorrow, I can handle everything on my own." He said, his eyes gazing at his butler, as he slid out of the covers once again, his feet barely touching the cold floor. Sebastian could not help but let out a mild chuckle. His master seemed…restless, and this of course amused him.

"Is there something you find funny? Sebastian!" Ciel asked in anger, and he could feel his face burning red.

"_He thinks I cant go through a day without his help…_" he thought, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's a bet then!"

"A bet …Young Master?" He could not help but look puzzled by the young Earl's recent actions. His master never failed to amaze him.

"If I'm unable to get through tomorrow without your help, including the investigations…then I'll grant you a request." It took him a lot to say this, and he was worried about showing such a side of himself to Sebastian.

"A bet sounds interesting. Very well, I would place the end of my bet. If you win, ill gladly forfeit my end of the contract, and serve you without taking my 'reward'." Sebastian said with much thought, letting off a loose smirk. Ciel looked shocked for a second, and his confused expression turned to a curved smile.

"Then it's a deal Sebastian. This would be over by six in the evening, so I guess you won't be having a busy day tomorrow"

"As Young Master wishes. I'm earnestly looking forward to tomorrow." Sebastian said, smiling. The tone in his voice seemed to tell Ciel much more. Sebastian was confident that he was going to win. A human winning against a demon…now that Ciel thought about it, it was utterly ridiculous. He allowed Sebastian tuck him softly into his bed, covering him warmly with the blankets.

He watched Sebastian walk towards the door. The gracious way he carried himself when he walked, the way he spoke, and the way he acted could intimidate anyone into submission in an instant. However, not him, for he was not just like any human. He was…different. Sebastian knew well that the young master had his gaze on him, but did not turn around so as not to embarrass the young boy. He smiled instead, blowing out the candle. "Goodnight, My Lord" the demon whispered softly, closing the door behind him.

A new day was soon to come.


	4. Chapter 4:Lonely Feelings

Stephanie: For some reason, this chapter took a lot of thinking XD!. Am still not sure if i like it though. But i hope you all do. Please review, it would be much appreciated and helpful:).

____________________________________________________________________________________

Ciel woke up in the morning struggling to free himself from the ruffled up sheets wrapped around him. He dropped his feet towards the floor, only the tips of his toes actually touching it. He shivered on the impact, the floor was cold and he usually had his shoes beside him by this time.

"Se-" he said, interrupting himself and touching his lips with his palm. Unable to call his butler's name in the morning felt weird. The young boy sighed, heading into the bathroom.

"Definitely not Sebastian's work…" Ciel whispered to himself, examining the overall setup of the bathroom. His sponge was hanging somewhere he clearly could not reach without climbing, and he was given an oversized, pink towel. Meirin had added some kind of flower scent to his bath. He twitched, sliding into the marble bath.

The day seemed to go slower than expected. He heard drops of water from his hair drop into the large pool he was immersed in and looked in it, as if mesmerized.

"Without Sebastian…without Sebastian" he muttered to himself, flicking the surface of the water continuously, sending them opposite and splashing the tiles above him.

The tingling sensation in his chest burned, and he raised his hand to the affected part. The feeling felt like uneasiness-to be exact, fear. The same feeling he had before he had met the demon, only this time, he had learned a new feeling he was not quite sure about.

He hissed, standing up and out of the bath. He did not have much time to waste, after all there was a long day ahead of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian ran his hands softly through furry black hair. The animal purred happily, as the demon rubbed his nose on its.

"I'll be having a lot of time to play with you" he smiled at the cat, with a contented expression on his face, as if the cat literally answered his comments. The sound of crashing pots and plates caught his attention. A curved smile graced his lips and he raised the cat above his head.

"My my…Those servants are worse than useless. I'm not sure I'll want to step into that house after six' o'clock." he sighed, stroking the cat. Sebastian looked up towards his master's window. He was curious to know how he was doing, he wondered what tea Ciel will have to suffer drinking thanks to Bard, how burnt his clothes would look from letting Meirin press them. His garden was automatically going to end up in a mess. He had to admit he felt a little sorry for the boy. Living with those three could drive an angel crazy.

He could now hear tiny footsteps approaching him from the house.

"Young Master is on his way, I'll be seeing you later," Sebastian whispered to the cat, stroking its paw one last time and allowing it to runoff.

"What's up with your feline fetishes?" Ciel spat once he got close to his butler, cane in hand.

Sebastian tilted his head up to take a better look at his master, they were both on the same height from the way he was stooping on the floor. He rose up quietly, the wind blowing past them mildly, straightening the demon's attire back in place.

"Am merely attracted to cats is all, Young Master. If I must say, you also have a few cat-like characteristics yourself." Sebastian said, chuckling lightly.

Ciel stood dumbfounded, his cheeks flooded red. He was about to say something but retreated, as Sebastian walked closer to him.

"Where are you off to? Young Master" he asked Ciel, quirking his eyebrow in curiosity. The young boy continued walking.

"Out…I'm going to investigate more on the case…"

"Ah! I see" Sebastian nodded, leaving Ciel to continue walking down the street.

His master was truly daring-and crazy. Crazy enough to walk down the streets without a disguise when he knows many others are out to kill this "Queen's dog".

It was already four in the afternoon, and it was one of the most boring days of his life on earth. From the looks of it, it seemed like he will not be getting Ciel's soul after all. This strangely amused him, for he was sure something unexpected was bound to happen. Even though he had a deal with his master, he still needs to keep an eye on him, no matter how much the young boy might hate it.

"What would I ever do with Young Master?" he sighed to himself, jumping out of sight.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ciel looked around the street. He had a weird feeling someone was following him but could not seem to figure out who it was.

He needed to get some information before six. The deal's deadline was an hour away, and he did not want to win or lose without any accomplishments while he was alone. Win!- Losing should not be coming to mind at a time like this.

People looked at him rather suspiciously. He clenched his teeth and held his cane tighter. These were a few reasons he was not an outside person. The damned crowd stared- as if they had never sighted a twelve-year-old earl before. Well it was not common, but at the same time, it irritated him immensely.

Ciel moved his eye around the area without moving his head along. This time he was sure someone was following him. He looked opposite the road to find a person dressed in a black suit with a deer's head over his.

His eyes widened in anger.

"Sebastian!" He called aggressively, stopping and pointing his cane at him. Even though they were far away, he knew the man could hear him. He stopped, turning to the Earl and pointing at himself in question, angering Ciel even more.

The young boy crossed the road walking up to Sebastian and grabbing his suit with force.

"Why are you following me Sebastian?!" he muttered, trying not to catch too much attention.

"Am sorry sir but I am nothing but a deer. The name that you are talking about is of no meaning to me." he stated through the mouth of the large deer. Ciel twitched in anger, letting go of his butler's attire. He continued walking and turned around, giving Sebastian a deadly glance.

"Don't follow me!"

Sebastian simply smiled, watching his master quickly hasten his pace. Five thirty.


	5. Chapter 5: Trust and betrayal

The alley was dark and almost silent, but Ciel was sure he could find this 'Alden Smith' there. He wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting this man.

He walked past a parked carriage, stopping as he heard an unfamiliar voice call his name. He turned around, watching the young man come out. He didn't have anything to do with this man, and continued to walk away.

"I believe I'm the one you're searching for…Earl of Phantomhive" the man said, slowly climbing down the carriage. Ciel's eyes narrowed in distaste.

"You are…?"

"Alden Smith. I'm sure you've heard a few things about me" he said, showing a twisted grin.

"What do you want with my factory?!" Ciel raised his voice abruptly, digging his cane further into the earth in anger. The man stood amused, as he watched the boy's reaction.

"To get rid of the Queen's dogs. I'm quite sure your one of her favorites, so its only fair that I start with you, Phantomhive" Alden smiled calmly.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't the only target; this man was planning on killing all the Earls. The young boy frowned at his thought. Alden walked behind him, grabbing his neck before he could speak.

"So Phantomhive…which would you prefer? To be killed by these hands or by those of my butler's?

he whispered in Ciel's ear, as he struggled to free himself from the man's grip.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian watched the scene unfold from the tallest building around the street, the air blowing past him lightly as he stood on the roof. He took a look at the large clock on one of the buildings. Five fifty-eight. The ticking sounds of the clock played a better tune than songs he had heard in ages.

The demon smiled. "Time to forfeit is ticking fast, ticking fast, ticking fast. Time to forfeit is ticking fast, My fair-" he stopped, a loud cry of his name interrupting him.

"…Lord" Sebastian completed, before jumping down towards his master. Five fifty-nine.

"Did you call my name? Young Master…" Sebastian smirked, appearing behind the young man who still held Ciel. Alden panicked, letting go of the young boy and the demon took the advantage to rescue his master. Dropping Ciel safely, Sebastian waited for him to catch his breath, smiling. Ciel watched his butler interestedly, he looked eager to hear his orders. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Kill him, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, the eye under the patch glowing.

"Yes…My Lord" he bowed, before sweeping away like a shadow, towards Alden with killer intent.

Sebastian emerged in front of the man, aiming his right hand straight for his chest as he felt something warm spluttered all over and around him. Blood. Alden fell, without letting a sound, revealing a man with green wings.

"It's quite pointless nurturing such an acrid soul. Definitely an unpleasant dinner, Don't you think so…Sebastian?" the winged man turned towards Sebastian, licking his finger that was stained with blood with an unpleased expression on his face. Sebastian frowned

Ciel stared in shock. This demon had spoken to him the last time. Edward Cleaver, if he could recall. The mark on Alden's neck meant he was in a contract, but this demon had broken it…just like that. Were demons allowed doing this?.

Crimson clouds sheeted the sky and the moon shone in different shades of red. It had started raining heavily. Ciel trmbled at the sight. Everywhere he looked reminded him of blood, of horrid memories. He sat on the floor, pulling his knees together to avoid Alden's blood that was washing towards him from touching him. He couldn't look away, it was painful and he could feel his cheeks rapidly turning pale from the cold.

Ciel felt warm hand brush his cheeks softly.

"S-Sebastian" he managed to stutter, altering his gaze from the sky for the first time. He held onto his butler's coat desperately, shivering. Sebastian gave him a worried look, and began pulling off his tie. Reaching for the young boy's eye patch, he unknotted it with care. Ciel rested helplessly on his butler's chest for the few seconds he had.

"Sebastian, What are you doing at a time like this?!" he finally asked, water trickling from his face down his lips.

"Please trust me…Young Master" he whispered to him. Ciel looked up to his butler whose face was graced with a faint smile. His heart skipped a beat. Those words had been said to him so many times before by this butler, but somehow it sounded so sincere, so different, as if he was trying to say something else. Ciel nodded, and Sebastian continued, wrapping his tie over the young boy's eyes until not even a faint light could be seen through it. Not even a hint of red.

He slowly relaxed, burying his face between his knees as Sebastian headed for Edward Cleaver.

Sebastian would never betray him. He was too proud to do such a thing of lowly standards.

"I trust him" he assured himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Scar

STEPHANIE: Am sorry for the late? update:(, school and stuff. and i've been preety busy. I think this is either the second to the last or so ^ ^. Thanks a lot for reading this far and i hope you all look forward to the last Chapter. Please read, enjoy and Review. Reviews do help a lot :)3! Love you all!

___________________________________

"It's been a while Sebastian" Edward smiled, tapping his sword lightly on his palm.

"Yes indeed, I'm quite surprised that you decided to visit" the other demon smirked, pulling off his gloves with his teeth in a swift manner and letting them fall on the wet ground. Ridding of Edward was not going to be an easy task; he was sure to get his hands dirty.

The winged demon held his hand firm to his sword, ready for Sebastian's attack.

"Don't hesitate. I'll be coming at you first," Sebastian said before jumping out of sight.

Edward smiled, observing his surroundings. He had fought with this demon one so many times and yet it never for once failed to amuse him.

"Behind!" he turned swiftly, his fierce green eyes narrowing, as he thrust his sword towards Sebastian who caught it between the forks he held between his fingers.

"Quite impressive, I guess this part of you failed to soften."

Edward almost tasted his insult. He pulled off his sword from Sebastian's grip and went for the next available opening.

"Indeed it hasn't… but I wouldn't say the same about you" he replied, taking advantage of Sebastian's position. "See?" Edward grinned, as blood trickled down his sword from Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in anger and uneasiness. He had let this demon see an opening and this would leave him scarred for life, literally. Edward's sword left scars that never went away, and for many years, he had avoided even the slightest graze-until this day.

He took a few steps back, holding his palm against the fresh cut.

Edward frowned mildly at his sword, and then looked up to Sebastian with a smile.

"This is the first time I've ever put a scar on you. You never alter your attention even for the slightest second," he said smoothly, but with a hint of surprise in his new observation. " You've quite changed, even though it's almost insignificant" Edward reflected, turning his gaze towards Ciel, who sat by the wall, unmoving.

"Is that so?" Sebastian smirked, raising the forks to his lips as if curious.

To be truthful, he wasn't in the least interested. He needed to get rid of this demon before his master got sick from the cold.

"Well, since you had your fun and a little achievement, I guess I can now counter-attack" Sebastian said, his eyes burning crimson. Edward eyes glowed the same; that same passion to kill.

They jumped into midair. The only sound apart from the raindrops on the rooftops and floor was that of Sebastian's forks against the winged demon's thin sword. And finally, the sound of the sword passing swiftly through a demon's chest as they both lowered to the ground.

"You thrust me with my own sword, you're truly ruthless… Sebastian" his face contorting with both pain and a strange amusement. He held on to the hilt of his sword, which was in front of his chest.

"Take it as an honor." Sebastian whispered to Edward before walking past him.

Edward brutally pulled the sword from himself walking the opposite direction from the other demon.

"This is going to take me a week to heal…even the immortal suffer pain you know" he mumbled almost childishly, as he dragged his sword along with him.

"I'll take that to heart next time we meet, Edward Cleaver."

Edward turned to Sebastian's direction, giving a faint smile, before disappearing along with the red skies. Sebastian stopped and watched the skies rapidly turn blue.

Only one thought occupied his mind. Ciel.

He bent over to look at his master. He seemed to be fast asleep. Sebastian was quite surprised that he could sleep in such a situation, but this gesture made him happy that Ciel trusted him enough to close his eyes in danger.

He smiled, brushing the young boy's hair from his face to the back of his head and stopped when his fingers touched the knot he had tied earlier.

"Young Master…" he called softly, awakening Ciel from his short sleep. The young boy raised his head and lowered his knees to the ground, with Sebastian's between them. He carefully unknotted the tie, unwrapping it from his master's eyes.

Ciel gasped at the first thing that caught his attention.

"Sebastian, your neck…" Ciel said with worry, his eyes lowered as he took a closer look at the cut. Sebastian merely smiled, standing up and lending him a hand. Ciel knew this meant his butler didn't want him to worry. It would heal.

"Shall we? Young Master"

He grabbed Sebastian's hand without the slightest hesitation, even when Sebastian grabbed him and carried him off.


	7. Chapter 7: Our Beautiful Sin

**STEPHANIE: Sorry for the looong time it took me to update this one. I had to take time to think about the way to capture the story to fit into this chapter ^ ^. I hope you enjoy it:) Please Read, Enjoy and dont forget to Review~!**

-------------------------------

"Young Master, please wait until I'm done undressing you before falling asleep" Sebastian said quietly as he could, still managing to shock Ciel who was already dozing off. He was tired and cold.

"Yeah…" he muttered, letting his butler wrap a soft, dry towel around him.

"Young Master, about my request…"

"What? You'll end up just like Shylock with such lack of patience" Ciel sighed, tracing his finger around his left eyelid carefully. It still tingled.

"I'm not asking for a pound of flesh…Young Master" Sebastian chuckled, walking to one of the young boy's closets and pulling out night attire.

"I believe. But Shylock is indeed a saint compared to you, Sebastian" he grinned, looking up to his butler who now stood in front of him.

"Of course." he smiled, watching as his master's reaction changed when he pulled the night clothing in front of him.

"What the hell is this?!" Ciel yelled, his cheeks flushed pink as he observed the dress warily. It was a pink, almost transparent, frilly nightgown.

"Ah…Lady Elizabeth got it for you. Don't you remember?" Sebastian smirked, holding the gown to a fuming Ciel.

"…Take it away!"

"I'm afraid there aren't many choices at your disposal, Young master. Meirin seems to have pressed them all into charcoal crisps with the intention of straightening them out." Sebastian said smoothly, still holding the nightdress towards the young boy. Ciel sighed in defeat, letting his butler dress him and tuck him comfortably into his bed.

He grabbed the candle and turned back to Ciel.

"Goodnight, Young Master" he smiled, bowing gracefully.

"I can't sleep…Sebastian," Ciel muttered, looking up to the demon. Sebastian could feel a hint of trouble in his voice. He sighed, dropping the candle back on the table beside Ciel's bed.

"I see, Then I'll tell you a story" Sebastian said, ignoring his master's piercing glare and sitting on the edge of Ciel's bed.

"I don't need bedtime stories to fall asleep" Ciel twitched in anger, turning away from Sebastian and facing the wall.

"It's going to be quite an interesting one…and I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it, Young master." Sebastian said smoothly, before clearing his throat to alert Ciel he was beginning. He reluctantly turned back to face Sebastian.

"There was once a demon with magnificent skills that came to earth to serve a master. Once the contract was over, like every other demon, he was supposed to return to hell and wait until a new master summoned him. An angel happened to be passing by when the portal to hell was opened for him. He fell instantly in love with the demon, and dragged him out of the darkness that was about to welcome him. When the demon slowly awakened, he realized he was within the warm embrace of a beautiful celestial being and did not want him to ever let go.

Time passed in happiness and things later began changing rapidly. The angel had fallen ill for ill for years without a sign of recovering. The demon panicked, fearing he was going to lose his lover and sought the help of the crow." Sebastian said, stopping as he saw Ciel was eager to ask a question.

"Crow…Is that you Sebastian?" he asked interestedly.

Sebastian smiled. His master was quite intelligent and logical.

"Yes, Young master. Shall we continue?"

Ciel nodded in approval.

"The crow explained to the demon that his lover was going to die. The entrance of light into darkness brings salvation, and the entrance of darkness into light causes impurity or taint. The angel had become hurt by the demon's darkness and the demon softened by the angel's purity. Broken, the demon ran back to where he last left the angel only to find a single white feather where his lover had been sleeping. The angel was dead. He wept, and soon tried to find his way back to hell, but he could not open the portal anymore. Too clean to be a demon, too tainted to be an angel, and not human. He was bound in balance for eternity.

A pretty pathetic being isn't he?" Sebastian smiled, pushing his hair away from his face gently.

"Yeah…"

Ciel stared at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. The story had caught him.

"Sebastian…was the demon Edward Cleaver?"He asked curiously, turning his gaze back to his butler.

"Yes"

Ciel nodded, closing his eyes and breathing consecutively. Sebastian watched him intently, smiling to himself. He knew the young earl was not sleeping. Ciel opened his eyes, looking away from his butler.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young master?" he replied calmly, facing Ciel.

"…What happens when humans and demons fall in love?" he waited attentively for an answer.

Sebastian grinned, leaning closer to Ciel.

"Why do you ask, Young master?"

"I was just wondering…because of the story- Sebastian! What do you think you're doing?! You're too close!" Ciel yelled, his face rapidly turning rosy.

Sebastian leaned close until their lips were a few inches apart. He lowered his eyes softly as his gaze met Ciel's.

"A beautiful sin." Sebastian breathed on the young boy's lips before capturing them beneath his.

--------------------------

**Yaay XD! to tell the truth i had no idea the story was going to wind up like this when i began writing it lolzz. I hope you look forward to the next and possibly last chapter 3!**

**Please Review:D**


	8. Chapter 8: Love requests

**STEPH: Sorry for the looong wait :(. It was hard to complete this story since it ended up longer than expected.**

**Resubmitted cuz i still dont really get how this site works XD! I forgot to change the story to 'complete'**

**Please read, enjoy and review:)**

**------**

Ciel wanted to push him away but instead found himself clinging onto his butler's shirt, his earlier determination melting by each second.

He felt Sebastian's tongue brush softly against his lips, giving him time to gasp for air.

"Stop...S-Sebastian" Ciel breathed over the demon's lips. Sebastian smiled. Those same words that his master said with authority as an astounding order now sounded beckoning and alluring at this moment. He leaned forward, taking Ciel's lips again, determined to stir out as many mindless moans as he explored the young boy's mouth.

Sebastian pulled off slowly, amber eyes gazing at his master's beautiful orbs, which appeared dazed to an extent.

Ciel loosened his grip on his butler's shirt without letting go. He did not quite know what to do from here on, but he didn't want to show an awkward gesture, not when Sebastian's eyes were still on him...as if he were expecting him to say the first word.

"Sebastian..." he managed to mutter, watching as Sebastian's face slowly drew up a faint, relieved smile.

"Yes, Young Master?" he asked, knowing too well Ciel had something to say.

"Love me." Ciel said firmly. Those two words managed to unmask an expression of obvious surprise on Sebastian's face.

"Is that an order, Young Master?" he smirked, collecting himself.

"I won't force such things on anyone." Ciel answered, impatience beginning to show in his eyes.

"I do love you, Young Master...and I'll like to ask the same of you as my request for the bet." Sebastian smiled, stroking the boy's teal blue hair away from his face. Ciel could feel the all too familiar heat crawling up his cheeks as he registered the demon's words.

Sebastian was asking him to love him in return.

He managed a grin, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Don't waste your request. You may need it for something else."

"And why is that, Young Master?" Sebastian said in mock-confusion, though he knew quite well what his master was trying to convey. Ciel pouted, glancing at his butler's demanding eyes.

"Sebastian! Are you actually waiting for me to say something?" he muttered, frowning slightly.

"Of course. If you don't, then I'll have no idea what it is you're speaking of." Sebastian stated, enforcing a lecturing tone playfully.

The sudden intimacy...and Ciel willing acceptance felt quite untrue, but unsurprisingly good.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he heard another sigh escape his master's lips. It was one he was not too familiar with regarding Ciel, but knew quite well. A sigh of defeat, sweet defeat in this case.

"I-I already love you okay?!," A warm smile graced Sebastian's lips at the sound of the young earl's confession. "damn it…I thought you were smart enough to understand what I meant when I said not to waste your re-" his mumblings were stopped by Sebastian's lips pulling him into a passionate kiss. Ciel slowly relaxed, wrapping his slender hands around his butler's back.  
Sebastian broke the kiss with a calm smile spread over his face.

"I'm glad you said those words for me...to me." Sebastian whispered, happiness tangling with his voice, making him lose the usual fluidity in his speaking.

"I-it's no big deal..." Ciel mumbled, his face flushed over Sebastian's reaction. He never realized how much he affected Sebastian, up until now.

-----------------

Sebastian rose up from his lover's laying figure, sitting beside him.

"So...What are you going to do with the request? You seem to have no clue what you want." Ciel smirked, turning to look at Sebastian. He watched as the demon tilted his head slightly, pondering over his decision.

"Let me see, you can even ask for a house... a cat? No wait, you can't get a cat because am allergic to those things, and you shouldn't get a house except you really want one. You live here... with me." He blushed, biting his lips. He definitely was not helping.

"You're being the impatient one here now, Young master." Sebastian chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair tenderly.

"Wha-?! Hey! I'm just giving suggestions. And I don't want to be stuck wondering what kind of requests you may ask for...since you're so perverted." Ciel mumbled the last sentence to himself, sitting up beside his lover, and straightening back his smiled suggestively, eyeing Ciel's small form, making the young boy shiver.

"You want me to request something pe-"

"Gawd! No... Sebastian you're crazy!" Ciel yelled, blushing furiously.

Sebastian smiled. It was quite fun seeing this side of the young boy. It made him speechless how much cuter Ciel got with each second they spent together this way. He could feel the impatient earl move nervously around his position and knew that he was probably already pouting since he had not received an answer yet.

"I want to stay beside you tonight. That's my request." Sebastian said, turning to Ciel who looked dumbfounded.

"You're stupid, Sebastian."

"I can't stay?" Sebastian wondered, a confused expression on his face.

Ciel frowned slightly in disbelief. That was it? He always expected the demon to take this to his advantage and request for something massive, but to ask to stay by his side instead...

Ciel blushed, glancing towards his waiting butler.

"Take off your suit and get in" Ciel ordered, slumping on one side of the bed and facing away from Sebastian's direction. Sebastian nodded, doing as he was told and taking his place on the bed.

Ciel turned around, pushing closer to Sebastian. He placed a chaste kiss on the demon's lips. Sebastian smiled, wrapping an arm over the boy's small form.

A small smile crept up Ciel's lips as he buried himself in Sebastian's warm chest. All his life he wished time to wait, go back or stop completely. However, as at now he could care less what it chose to do. In fact for once, he was actually looking forward to the future.

"Goodnight" Ciel whispered, closing his eyes for the night.

"Sweet dreams, Young Master." Sebastian breathed, kissing the young earl's forehead gently, before blowing out the candle.

-----

END

And thatz thze end guys:)! Am sure i disappointed many. No sex scene XD. But i cant bring myself to write that for my life so sorry :(

Tell me watcha think ^^


End file.
